This invention relates to an improved stroller canopy. It relates more particularly to a canopy especially suited for use with a bi-directionally folding stroller.
Bi-directionally folding strollers have become quite popular in recent years because they fold compactly for easy storage in a closet or car. A folding stroller of this general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,893. As originally conceived, that stroller had no canopy. Since its introduction, however, various canopy constructions have been proposed to date, one such foldable canopy as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,302.
In addition to being foldable along with the rest of the stroller so that the entire package reposes in stick form, a suitable canopy should be relatively inexpensive to make. Also the canopy fabric must be removable from the canopy frame so that the material can be cleaned and replaced. Further, the canopy should offer the stroller occupant different degrees of sun and wind protection depending upon the circumstances without spoiling the appearance of the stroller. No prior canopy of this folding type including the one in the above patent provides all of these features.